


Sake-Flavored Affair

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Underage Drinking, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things happen when you’re drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sake-Flavored Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kiriban for Slashfics! You wanted some quarterback/runningback loving, you got it! XD  
> Italic words are flashbacks.
> 
> Disclaimer: The series isn't mine! *cries* But by God it's one of my favorites! I'm such a sports geek! XD  
> 

Hiruma woke with a pounding headache and several curses on his lips. He had the sure signs of a hangover from drinking way more than he really should have at the party the night before. He rubbed his temples and climbed out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom to grab some aspirin. Right now was one of those times that he was glad that he lived alone, or close to it. A father who stopped by once a month or so just to prove that he wasn't dead didn't count in his book.

The demonic blond took his pills, drank some water, and washed his face before going back to his room to sleep more. "Huh?" In his bed was someone else. A small someone with a lean body, long legs, and was currently hugging one of his pillows.  
It was a sleeping Sena. And he had devil-shaped hickies all over his throat (Hiruma could guess they were on other body parts as well). "Shit." He sat on the bed and tried to remember last night.

_"I like you." Sena clung to his arm._  
"You're drunk, dumbass." But Hiruma didn't try to shake him off. He was feeling pretty buzzed himself and didn't want to take the effort it would require.  
"I like you when I'm nooot," giggled the petite runningback. He pressed closer to the blond. Hiruma idly noticed that his knuckles could almost touch Sena's crotch. The other teen was all but rubbing against him. 

A low moan pulled Hiruma from his thoughts. Sharp eyes watched as Sena rolled over to face the wall. The sheets dipped low enough for the blond to see all the way down to the swell of the younger teen's butt. That angle brought back a few memories.

_At some point, Hiruma had ended up taking Sena home with him. The lights in his room were off, but the moonlight streaming in through the window gave them plenty to see by.  
Hiruma sat on his bed and watched Sena, who was standing a few feet away with his back to him. He watched as the white shirt slowly slid off of thin shoulders, then down the fine curve of the brunette's back. Sena looked over his shoulder and smiled._

Hiruma felt his groin responding to the memory. "Shit." He rubbed a hand over his face. "When did the damn secretary learn something like that?" He remembered how Sena's bare hips swayed a bit as he walked up to him, looking coy. How he straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. That's when the boy started collecting hickies. Hiruma had attacked the sweet flesh like a starving vampire. Sena had mewled and cried and pressed against him, wordless begging dripping from his lips and body.

The blond had let himself indulge in foreplay more than he usually did. His teammate had been making such delicious sounds. He had wanted to hear more, to see what other cries he could create.

_Hiruma pinned Sena to the bed, grinding hard against him. Their naked shafts rubbed and dripped all over each other, mixing their precum. Small hands had clung to him. "Hi-Hiruma! Please!" Hiruma cackled at the breathless begging.  
"Want more? I'll give you more than you can take!" He pushed the boy’s legs wide apart and dipped between them. His long tongue flicked at the small entrance before pushing inside the tight heat._

“Fuck! He was a virgin!” The blond could have pulled his hair out at this point. He hated losing control, even when he had in principle kept control that entire time.  
“Mm...” His shout seemed to have woken Sena up. Wide eyes were sluggish as they blinked open but remained heavy-lidded. Hiruma found himself holding his breath, waiting for the inevitable outburst.  
But no eruption came, not even a confused whimper. Sena instead released the pillow, shuffled over to him, and went back to sleep on Hiruma’s lap with his slim arms around the blond’s waist.  
“What the hell kind of response was that, damn secretary?”

Dark eyes found themselves traveling down the smaller male’s body. The sheets had fallen away when the boy had dragged himself over to use Hiruma as a pillow. Hiruma could easily see where else he had left his mark on pale flesh. Devil hickies were on the back of Sena’s shoulders and inside his thighs where he could also see dried patches of cum. He stared at those spots, letting his memory patch itself back together again.

_Hiruma held both of Sena’s thin wrists in one hand, trapping them above the boy’s head. He lubricated himself with his spit, spreading the saliva all over his hard cock. Sena watched him, panting and eyes full of hungry fire. Long legs were kept open without any prompting. “Hiruma, please.” The blond growled, raised his teammate’s hips with his wet hand, then began to thrust inside._  
“Fuck you’re tight!”  
“Ahh!” Sena arched and wrapped his legs around Hiruma, pulling him even deeper into his body. “Oh god!” The blond cackled.  
“Take all of it! There’s still more!” His heavy sac pressed against the brunet’s ass once he was sheathed all the way within. A faint whimper came from his new lover, making him pause. The blond stilled his actions and bent down to suck on the flat chest, adding more of his possessive mark and exciting the pink nipples. He sucked and nipped at those until they were swollen and red, until Sena was squirming beneath him for more.  
“H-Hiruma! Please!” Tears had built up in his eyes and trickled down his cheeks where his demonic lover licked them away. 

_Hiruma released his wrists and wrapped both of his powerful arms around Sena. He held their bodies close together as he started thrusting in and out, rocking the small form with every driving plunge. Sena cried in pleasure. Slender arms folded over Hiruma’s back where he tried to hold on for the ride. “Hiruma! Oh fuck!” The blond groaned and slammed into him harder. Sena didn’t curse, hearing him do it now turned the blond on like nothing else could._

_Sena’s blunt nails scraped down Hiruma’s back, leaving his own mark on the blond quarterback. Hiruma claimed his mouth and sucked on Sena’s tongue. The two muscles twined and twisted around each other in an erotic dance._

_Then it happened. Sena’s climax broke and he came screaming. “HIRUMA!”_

He now knew why there was such a large wet spot on his bed. He unloaded everything he had into the boy. He could even remember watching his semen spill out of the small body.

Hiruma’s cock, hard again from recalling last night’s events, twitched and asked for attention. Sena’s warm breath was flowing over the flesh in gentle waves. Hiruma attempted to swallowed back his need but his eyes caught sight of the cum trail again. He touched it with his fingertips and traced it up to Sena’s hole. It was still pink. A finger slipped inside the abused opening. “Fuck, he’s still wet...” His petite lover whimpered at the intrusion and he pulled his finger out.  
“Nh...” Sena opened his eyes again and gazed up at the blond over his shoulder. This time he was more aware. Hiruma waited again, but once more there was no screaming or any other response that he was expecting. Sena smiled, unaware of how alluring he looked. “Good morning.”  
“Morning, damn idiot.” Sena chuckled.

Something was niggling at the back of Hiruma’s mind. Something was off. When he was finally able to place what was wrong, his sharp eyes narrowed. “You weren’t drunk.” Sena blushed and sat up, wincing at the soreness in his lower body. He shook his head to confirm Hiruma’s statement, trembling.  
“Are you angry...?” Fire raged around the blond.  
“Of course I’m pissed off!” Sena ‘eeped’ and tried to runaway, but Hiruma caught him and threw the younger boy onto his hands and knees. “I’m going to have to punish you,” he growled, his long tongue licking Sena’s ear.  
“Ah...!”  
“Brace yourself on the headboard, you sneaky little bastard.” Sena did as he was told, his shaft beginning to harden to match Hiruma’s erection.

This time Hiruma had the mind to grab his lotion from his bedside drawer and smoothed its contents all over his throbbing cock. He grabbed hold of Sena’s hips and pushed inside in one stroke. “Ahh! Hiruma!” Hiruma cackled and pounded into his lover, making the bed shake and the headboard knock against the wall. One hand snaked down to fondle Sena’s dick, spreading the precum that dripped out over the swollen head. “Hiruma!”  
“Is this too much punishment for you, you damn sneak?” He sucked on Sena’s shoulder, making the bruise there larger. Sena’s answer was to moan.  
“More, please!”  
“You can do better than that!” His lover whimpered. He was getting desperate to cum.  
“Fuck! Please! Let me cum!”

That did it for the blond. He slammed into Sena’s prostate and came with a vengeance. “Sena!”  
“Hiruma!” They both collapsed onto the bed, panting and covered in sweat and seed. Hiruma’s softening cock slipped out of the small body, allowing his juice to seep out.

Sena twisted around to hug him, and Hiruma couldn’t resist another kiss. The brunet still tasted like the sake from last night.

The damn manager was really going to bitch him out this time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
